Pairing Poem Contest
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Rules: I write a few poems, each about a different pairing, and you--the reader--review a guess on a which pairing it's about and b who wrote the poem. Winner gets a oneshot pairing of their choice. Go!
1. Poem 1

**So, here goes poem number one! I try to make them obvious, while at the same time hard to guess.**

–

Your blue eyes

Make me sink

To my knees

And make me weak.

You have no flaws

About you anywhere.

When I'm with you

I never have a care.

We're inseparable,

Joined at the hip;

Through weird ass adventures

That make us tick.

Your dad is rude

And makes you mad,

But you're so kind

And know what you have.

Well, except for that one time

You went all dark

But we got over that,

That one time at Stark's.

I want to be more

Than best friends.

Will you be my Valentine

To the end?

–

**Review, guess, review! xD**


	2. Poem 2

**Poem number two! I'll tell you the answers and who got what correct at the end of these. And who the winner(s) is/are. **

–

I never knew what love was,

Or that light even existed,

Until I saw your sun-baked locks

And I became betwixted.

I blinked away the flames

Enveloping my sight

Just to see you better

In the blurry light.

I would give you anything,

And you know I can too,

But you're too high for that;

Way too nice for your own good.

You are my only friend

In a world so cold—

I'm not so used to that yet—

So it is you I wish to hold.

I know I tend to scare you,

But please don't run away,

Because even if it burns me,

I'll get on my knees and pray.

I never really went searching,

But it's you that I find.

So I have one more question left:

Will you be my Valentine?

–

**For future information: Every poem is going to end with the same last line.**

**Remember people! Your reviewed answer ONLY counts, if you review both the pairing AND the person who wrote the poem. **


	3. Poem 3

**Alright, poem three! I'll tell you now, we've got some good guesses and, unfortunately, some losers as well. But let's keep this going x3!**

**This is fun~**

–

I wouldn't care

If this poem sucks

If you spilled coffee all over it

Because I have no luck.

I wouldn't care

If you hated me

If you wanted me dead

Just as long as you see.

I wouldn't care

If my pet died

If I lost those memories

Of being with those four guys.

I wouldn't care

If my parents left

If my sister disowned me

As long as you were there.

I wouldn't care

If everyone ignored me

If everyone glares at me

Even if you joined them happily.

I wouldn't care

If you didn't give me the time

If you freaked since I'm asking anyway

Will you be my Valentine?

–

**I think I gave more clues in this one. Surprisingly, no hair or eye color. Remember to read through it carefully and make sure of all the clues!**


	4. Poem 4

**Poem numero quarto! One thing, though I think most of you have done it so far. Since I've been updating this so quickly and some of you are seeing it later, remember to make a guess for every poem, or else it doesn't care (because it wouldn't be fair to the others who did). You don't have to review every chapter, just make all your guesses in one review (like some have done), if you already haven't. Thanks!**

**See, the reason I'm updating so quickly is because tomorrow, for Valentines Day, I will be posting the results! And will probably write the oneshot(s) for the winner(s) tomorrow!**

–

Now I think

You're a real great guy

But nobody else can see it

And I don't know why.

You're always sorta mean

But I know there's some good

In everybody, right?

Yes, even in you.

I let myself be pushed around

By your bossy attitude

I'll always stick around you

No matter how much you're rude.

I don't think

That my feelings for you

Are much of a secret

And they really are true.

I know how you feel

Deep down inside

And knowing you feel this way

Makes me, for you, want to cry.

And I don't care

What my parents say

Will you be my Valentine

Today and ever day?

–

**LAST POEM!**


	5. RESULTS

**Okay, and now to announce the winners! SO sorry for the late post—it's not my fault; fanfiction was messing up and not letting me upload any documents. Dx**

**Anyway, drum roll please..................................**

_Kyle's Biggest Fan_: Winner

_RisaShootingStar_: Winner

_punkXrockXkid_: Winner

_OffiKennyMcCormick_: Winner

_Madcow5678_: Winner

_HyperBeamGO_: Winner

_wezenana_: Winner

_Hollywood Grimm_: Lose

_RemmyBlack_: Lose

_Dnny By_: Lose

_ChristyCullen101_:Lose

_Angii Autopsy_: Lose

_Princess Lucky_: Lose

**Congratulations to the winners! Sorry for those of you who lost—you did great though! Thank you all for participating and reviewing!**

**Winners— Review the pairing you would like me to write a oneshot about and, only if you want this isn't mandatory to do, tell me what you'd like to be in it or happen or a topic of something that you'd like to happen in it.**

**All oneshots will be compiled in one 'story': Love Dove**

**So look for that when I start posting x3!**


End file.
